Viens petit Dieu, je t’offre la Luxure !
by Lukanyy
Summary: Heu...bah Duo a un drôle de comportement...C'est cho à expliquer...je vous invite à lire...couple 3x4 établi et 12 à suivre, pe 125...à méditer de mon côté!


_**Viens petit Dieu, je t'offre la Luxure !**_

Bon, j'ai pas mis les pov, ça me broute le c de les mettre mais il me semble que c'est assez clair en lisant…Bonne lecture…

- Duo…DUOOOOOO !

A cet instant le pilote 02 cligna des yeux…

- What !..

- Si tu pouvais faire un effort et te concentrer, ça serait sympa ! Ragea Wufei.

- Houla, …aurais-je vexé sa majesté en feignant de l'écouter… sorry.

Et Duo baillât.

* * *

La mission était presque terminée…Heero achevait de liquider les derniers soldats qui l'entouraient et partit à la recherche de Duo.

Pas facile…

En mission, ce dernier était plus silencieux qu'une tombe, plus vif qu'un chat, plus dangereux que…non juste Le plus dangereux

Heero s'était déjà retrouvé avec un couteau sur la gorge…et face à ses deux yeux déments…

Depuis lors, en mission, il faisait attention…

Il prenait un soin tout particulier à arranger les équipes pour se retrouver avec Duo…et l'espionner.

Pas qu'il soit attiré par ce dernier…Quoique, il faudra bien qu'il s'avoue un jour que c'est le cas...

Passons .

Disons que dernièrement son compagnon agissait d'une manière…qui à la fois faisait partie de lui et…en même temps était trop cruelle pour venir de lui…

Il avait beau se surnommer Shinigami…tuer d'une telle manière était plus que dégoûtant…

Le voilà justement en plein « travail »….

Duo valsait entre les différents opportuns qui tentaient de le tuer….

Tirant par là, jetant un couteau par-ci, décochant un coup de pied ou de poing de ce côté.

Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur malsaine et sur son visage était plaqué un énorme sourire…

Il s'amusait…et allait encore plus le faire en sachant ce qui allait arriver dans 5, 4, tire une balle, 2,

1,

Un homme tombe au sol, et une ombre féline s'assied sur lui…

- Alors mon beau…are you ok ?...

Un sourire dévoile de belles dents blanches.

L'homme tremble, et ce n'est certainement pas à cause de la fraîcheur du sol…

- You know…those who see my face must die…But…

L'homme avait peut-être une chance…il pria dans sa tête…

Lui qui n'avait jamais prié…

- Tu me plaît bien…Jouons ensemble !

Et Duo éclata de rire…

Un rire tellement malsain…

Il se leva d'un mouvement souple…et l'homme pria plus fort…dans sa tête…quelques mots s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres…

- Ne prie pas…Dieu n'existe pas…Et s'il y en avait un…Je serais Celui-là…J'ai ta vie et ta future mort entre Mes mains…alors implore Moi… et peut-être que Je serais clément…

Je ne savais ce que Duo murmurait à l'homme mais il se redressa péniblement sur ses genoux et se prosterna devant lui…

Kami sama…

J'entendis alors : « Seigneur, s'il Vous plaît…épargnez moi. » Et il commença à pleurer…

Duo resta pensif,…

Il faisait durer le plaisir…

Je l'entendis répondre doucement, comme on répond à un amant au creux de la nuit…

- Hooo, my angel…

Il lui caresse la joue …et efface les larmes du bout de ses doigts avant de la retirer et de l'essuyer comme s'il les avait mis dans une substance douteuse…

- Tu sais quoi ?...Je déteste les lopettes ! Tu n'es même pas digne de Moi mais maintenant que tu es là et vu que J'ai rien d'autre à faire…Amusons-nous !

Et il shoota dans le pauvre homme qui alla s'écraser un peu plus loin.

Alors que ce dernier se redressait, une lame vint caresser sa peau…et une larme de sang s'écoula…

Le pilote se pencha cers lui et le coucha au sol.

- Laissons la Luxure nous envahir…Fidèle Amie, Fougueuse Amante, Je suis à toi ! Let's play !

Je voyais Duo lécher avidement le coup de l'officier, le caresser presque tendrement…

J'aimerai être à sa place…

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines…et des images mentales alimentées par mon désir défilaient devant mes yeux

En même temps, sachant ce qui allait se produire…je le plaignais…

S'il existait un Dieu dans l'art de tuer, Duo aurait été celui-là…

Duo était toujours penché sur l'homme et maintenant, des gémissements rauques sortaient de la bouche de ce dernier…

Faire gémir son propre ennemi…

Même si ça me coûte de le reconnaître, Duo me dépasse de loin dans certains domaines…

Au même moment, Duo leva son poignet et l'abaissa doucement dans le ventre de sa victime…pour le ressortir et recommencer ensuite. Toujours avec la même lenteur.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un souffle rauque et erratique suit ce cri…des larmes continuent de couler…avec plus d'abondance cette fois.

- Chut, angel…don't worry…Tout va bien se passer…

Et il continua à lacérer ce corps…toujours à des endroits différents et entrecoupant chacun de ses coups d'une caresse ou d'un baiser. De quoi faire durer l'agonie…

_Agonie, quel doux son à mon oreille._

Il éclata de rire.

L'homme nageait dans une marre de sang…il n'en pouvait plus…

Duo s'arrêta brusquement, son plaisir venait d'être...

- Ho non, tu gâches tout mon plaisir…se pisser dessus…t'es vraiment la dernière des lopettes…et bien, tu sais quoi…finalement, je ne vais plus te tuer… je vais te laisser là souffrir,pourrir …pour que tu apprennes un peu ce qu'est le courage même si tu dois mourir peu après…

Et il plongea ses derniers couteaux dans les membres du soldat.

-Au fait, tu embrasses comme un pied et ton sang a un goût horrible…

-Hurg...Soit Damné !...Hurh

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, …je le suis déjà…

Il reprit ses couteaux qu'il essuya et rangea je ne sais où.

Il lui sourit doucement, comme pour s'excuser…

Alors qu'il n'en était rien…

Et Duo fila…

Je le vis revenir vers moi, le visage serein même si ses yeux brillaient encore …

-Ha vous êtes là les mecs…Et 04, je peux avoir mon détonateur…j'ai mis les bombes, je peux au moins avoir le plaisir de finir le travail…

Quatre, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir et moi, encore plus de découvrir qu'ils étaient tous là sans que je ne les aie entendus arriver, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

* * *

Trowa le bouscula et Quatre reprit ses esprits.

Duo ouvrit la marche, prenant au passage son détonateur et derrière, nous le suivions, abasourdis…

Même si j'avais déjà vu Duo « travailler », le revoir me surprenait à chaque fois…si on comptait que c'était une 'première' pour les autres…notre état du moment était compréhensible…

Nous étions dans la voiture et je réfléchissais à ce que nous venions de voir…

Duo, mon petit frère, comment peux-tu faire ça ?

Trowa bougea légèrement.

- Tout va bien Tro-chan ? demanda Quatre

Ce dernier me répondit par un sourire qui me rassura…

Il glissa un bras autour de mes épaules…et je fis semblant de m'endormir…

Ce qu'avait fait Duo restait imprimé dans mon esprit, les mêmes images défilaient devant mes yeux…

* * *

Quatre s'est endormi pour de vrai, il a cru me leurrer en faisant semblant mais je le connais mieux que personne…

Il est choqué et nous le sommes tous…

Seul Duo ne semble pas se rendre compte de notre état…il est reparti dans ses blagues, ses moments de distraction, un sourire soulagé s'affiche sur son visage. Ses yeux sont à nouveau joyeux…

Ses yeux…quelle folie les habitait !

C'était la seconde fois que je les voyais… la première fois avait été tellement furtive que j'avais même cru à une illusion…

* * *

Faut que je médite sur ça…C'est pas possible, ce gros crétin est en fait quelqu'un de monstrueux, … ? Non…il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond…

A côté de moi, Yui ne dit rien mais je vois bien que ça l'a chamboulé tout autant que nous…ses yeux glissent sans arrêt vers le rétroviseur pour surveiller la plage arrière…

* * *

Wufei a capté que je surveillais Duo, …je pensais pourtant avoir été discret…

Ca fait quand même quelques fois que je vois Duo-chan faire ça…Duo-chan…02…

Je pense qu'une discussion va s'imposer….

Heu…. C'est moi qui dit ça…Nh à moi-même….

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi…

Duo était dans sa chambre lorsqu'Heero entra.

-Tu peux descendre ? On doit te parler…

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse pour rejoindre ses compagnons dans le salon.

Duo se leva et descendit de mauvaise grâce…

- Non, mais, c'est pas une façon de demander quelque chose…qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait…

Ils étaient tous assis quand Duo arriva.

-Alors ?

Aucun ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole…

-Bon, on m'a demandé de descendre…j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien…

- En fait, on aimera savoir si quelque chose t'ennuie…demanda Quatre.

- Heu, non pourquoi ?

- De puis quelques temps, tu sembles différent…Tu es dans la lune quand tu es ici, en mission, tu fais des massacres…on dirait que quelques chose ne tourne pas rond…

Sur le coup, Duo resta con…

-Heu…et alors…c'est la guerre…je vais quand même pas envoyer des fleurs aux officiers de OZ quand on est en mission…Allez, quoi, les mecs…je vois pas où est le problème…chacun exécute sa mission comme il l'entend et moi je fais comme ça…Et puis, ce que je fais en dehors des missions, …frankly, …ça ne vous regarde pas…

Bèh, qu'est ce qui se passe Quatre, ça a l'air de te choquer…

-Ce qui choque Quatre, c'est peut-être ta manière simpliste d'expliquer tes actions. Lâcha Heero. Ta façon de tuer les soldats…je t'ai vu…

- Ha ça…Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Je t'ai vu sourire,…leur murmurer des choses, les faire espérer puis les tuer atrocement, …tu faisais durer le plaisir. C'est honteux et dégoûtant...

- Tu en viens à utiliser des méthodes pires que celles d'OZ…Cracha Wufei.

- Et alors mon petit Chang, je fais comme je veux…Tout ce qu'on me demande c'est de tuer…la manière, ça me regarde…

- Pourquoi de cette manière, on dirait que la seule façon de passer tes nerfs est…

- Tu as d'ailleurs toujours l'air plus reposé après…Coupa Heero.

- Donc on voulait te demander si tu avais un problème, peut-être avec nous ? Demanda Quatre.

Duo resta d'abord sans voix pour éclater de rire par la suite…

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Duo ! dit Trowa

- Hahahaa, Nothing…and… hooowww…you speak…but only to protect your little one…so cute…So my problem…heu …c'est que je suis stressé et frusté, my dear friends…

- Stressé et frustré…je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta façon de tuer…lâcha Heero.

Duo lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Nous avons tous une manière personnelle de détresser dans cette foutue guerre…Chang, il médite, Trowa et Quatre s'enferment et font des choses peu catholiques et toi, Yui, tu tapes sur ton pc pendant des heures…Moi, soit je tue, soit je baise…

Les quatre pilotes restèrent bouche bée devant ce que disait Duo.

- Trowa et Quatre sont ensemble, Chang me déteste parce que je suis moi et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce mister-balais-dans-le-cul aurait un quelconque attirance pour des garçons et toi Yui, t'es mignon à croquer mais t'es asexué…ou la seule chose que tu aimes, c'est ton pc….Et bon, même si l'occasion se présentait…tu réagirais pas…et j'aime les amants qui réagissent…

_Son regard se fait sérieux et me fixe_…

- …Donc Hee-man, tout ce qui me reste, c'est de tuer…

Et de toute façon, que je sache, moi je critique personne, alors foutez moi la paix !

Quand Wufei médite dans le salon et qu'on doit tout se taire, ne plus bouger pour ne pas 'déranger mOsieur', quand Heero tape comme un fou pendant des heures sur son pc alors que j'aimerai dormir. Sans compter Tro-man et Cachou qui nous empêchent de dormir à force forniquer comme des lapins toutes les nuits….

Donc, no comment sur ce que moi je fais, je suis le seul ici, à ne pas vous impliquer dans mes moyens de décompresser à mon aise…

Sur ce, … je vous salue bien bas !

Et Duo quitta la pièce.

* * *

Les 4 g-boys restèrent assis …à essayer d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre…

_Soit je tue, soit je baise…_

_Forniquer comme des lapins …_

_Chang me déteste parce que je suis moi…_

_Je vous salue bien bas…_

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma...Un bruit de moteur…Duo était parti faire un tour…

- Je vais méditer dans ma chambre….Et Wufei sortit du salon et grimpa les escaliers en courant… une première…

Trowa se leva et prit Quatre par la main… : On va balader un peu… A plus tard Heero…

Je restais donc comme un con, seul avec mes pensées…

_Tuer ou baiser…c'est pas une mauvaise solution pour décompresser même si je préfère la deuxième…_

_et non je suis pas asexué…_

_et puisque tu me trouves' _mignon à croquer'_…_

_je vais te le prouver…_

_Je préfère largement que tu te défoules sur moi…_

_Je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un Yui !_

_Et tu sais quoi Max, je préfère largement toucher ton petit cul que de taper sur mon pc pendant des heures…_

_Je vais T'occuper des heures…_

_Perfect Soldier accomplit TOUJOURS ses missions…_

_Vengeance Maxwell !_

Alors que tous les g-boys étaient en vadrouille, Heero qui était resté seul dans le salon s'autorisa un sourire…

C'était le début d'une bonne journée….

* * *

Salut à toutes et à tous (s'il y en a…)….je sais, j'achève difficilement ce que j'ai commencé et ici… je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour la suite pcq j'ai peur de refaire ce qui a déjà été écrit…donc je vais cogiter longtemps, très longtemps à mon avis……mais il fallait que je l'écrive quand même…

Bon, p-e un peu zarb mais pas plus que le reste……peut-être…dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

Au fait bonne rentrée scolaire à tt le monde…

A ploutch'

Luka (septembre 2005 et recorrigée en 2008 ) Pas d'idée de suite pour l'instant...


End file.
